Новые родители Невилла
by JamieBradley
Summary: Бойтесь своих желаний, они имеют свойство сбываться! Маленький мальчик хочет, чтобы у него были родители? Они у него будут, но не совсем обычные. Как это повлияет на историю Гарри Поттера? Читайте и узнаете! AU, действие происходит в мире HP. На всякий случай, Т. НЕ СЛЭШ!
1. Глава 1 Загадай желание

**Глава 1. Загадай желание**

Маленький мальчик сидел в углу большого зала, прижимая к груди подаренного плюшевого кота, слезы катились по его щекам. Дети, приглашенные на его день рождения, опять спрашивали про его родителей, он объяснял, что они болеют. А потом Майк (внук одной из бабушкиных подруг) сказал:

- Все он врет, да его родители просто бросили его, он же неуклюжий тюфяк!

Остальные дети засмеялись, а он убежал плакать.

- Невилл? Что случилось? - раздался совсем рядом мягкий голос тети Энид. Она была его любимой тетей, так как умела прерывать жалобы бабушки и всегда дарила замечательные подарки. Он всхлипнул и бросился к ней в объятия.

- Почему у меня нет родителей, тетя? У всех есть, а у меня - нет!

- О чем ты говоришь, Невилл? У тебя есть и папа, и мама, просто они болеют...

- Они меня даже не узнают! Когда они уже выздоровеют?

В широко распахнувшихся глазах женщины виден был испуг. Мальчик внимательно наблюдал за ее лицом.

- Они не выздоровеют, да?

- Невилл, я... понимаешь... они... ты...

- Спасибо, тетя, я все понял.

Через полчаса детей снова созвали в гостиную, подали торт с шестью свечками. И перед тем, как задуть их, именинник загадал: "Хочу найти себе новых родителей!". Свечки потухли, раздался тихий хлопок, именинник исчез прямо на глазах изумленных гостей и родственников.

* * *

_**POV Айлин**_

Я - Айлин Алтерн, 21 год. Впрочем, мою фамилию, как и возраст, мне придумали в приюте города Эффингем. Я оказалась там, когда мне было, по мнению приютской медсестры, лет 12-13. Я ничего не помнила о своей жизни кроме имени. Айлин, меня определенно звали Айлин. Полицейское расследование ничего не дало, меня никто не искал, я появилась словно из ниоткуда.

Через год я впервые увидела выступление цирка, я была очарована, это было похоже на ожившую сказку. Больше всего меня поразили акробаты, словно летающие под самым куполом. С тех пор каждый день я тренировалась, развивая собственную гибкость, ловкость и силу. В 17 лет я сбежала из приюта, уехала в Лондон и прибилась к группе акробаток под названием "Летающие нимфы", слышали когда-нибудь? С ними я и выступала.

Ночь с 16 на 17 сентября 1940 года, Лондон в огне. Накануне я ходила узнавать о курсах военных медсестер. Ранним утром, еще почти не рассвело, меня будят сирены воздушной тревоги. Накинув какую-то одежду, я, как и все остальные, бегу в сторону станции метро.

Перед глазами - словно первые старинные фильмы, картинки, разделенные мыслями-ремарками. Пожилая пара в элегантных пальто, женщина с собачкой на руках, группа молодых парней. Кто-то идет, кто-то бежит. За десять дней Лондон привык к постоянным бомбежкам, тысячи ночуют в метро. Девушка моего возраста, с коляской и чемоданом. Предлагаю помощь, мне не тяжело, я - сильная, тренированная. Несу чемодан, девушка, Кэтрин, катит коляску. Малыша зовут Ричард, он ревет без остановок, напуганный гулом самолетов и оглушающими взрывами.

Свист совсем рядом. Взрыв. Удар. Опрокинутая коляска. Я лежу на земле. Я плохо слышу. Кэтрин чуть в стороне. Протягиваю ей руку, поднимаю. Кричу, чтобы она забирала малыша и бежала. Кричу и не слышу свой голос. Она что-то кричит в ответ, показывает на чемодан. Он открылся, внутри детское питание. Я киваю и бегу в сторону чемодана, она хватает ребенка и бежит в противоположную сторону. Вокруг меня звенящая тишина. Закрываю чемодан, поднимаю. Случайно смотрю в небо и замираю, передо мной одна из самых страшных и завораживающих картин, которые я когда-либо видела. Вздрагивающее небо, словно розовое покрывало, разрываемое столбами дыма, переливающееся бликами городских пожаров, и взрывы снарядов, словно алмазные вспышки. Разом на меня обрушивается лавина звуков, это вернулся слух.

Отчаянный женский крик. Оборачиваюсь. Кэтрин с младенцем на руках смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами чуть в сторону от меня. Прослеживаю ее взгляд. Обрушающиеся стены со всех сторон. Не убежать. Я улыбаюсь Ричарду. Мне жаль, что у меня никогда не будет ребенка. Летящие камни. Темнота. Тишина. Пустота. Я умерла.

_**Конец POV**_

* * *

_**POV Леголаса**_

Серый корабль легко скользил по воде, унося нас все дальше от знакомого берега и все ближе к благословенным землям. Гимли, будучи в весьма почтенном для горного народа возрасте, давно уснул убаюканный пением волн. Моя же душа не знала покоя, я никак не мог перестать думать о своем прощании с отцом.

_*Flashback*_

_Он встретил меня на границе Эрин Ласгален поздним вечером. Я увидел его издалека - темный высокий силуэт всадника на лошади. Прямая спина, гордая посадка головы, уверенность в каждом жесте. Не только отец, король. Я спешился и оставшиеся метры прошел пешком, как и подобает почтительному сыну и поданному. Трандуил заговорил первый, не дожидаясь моего приветствия:_

_- До меня дошли вести о смерти короля Элессара. Я знал, что рано или поздно ты приедешь, Леголас, но я надеялся, что предчувствия меня обманут, - он спрыгнул на землю прямо передо мной. - Возможно, ты обрадуешь меня тем, что причина твоего визита иная, чем я предполагаю._

_- Прости, мой король, но мне нечем тебя обрадовать. Я уплываю в Аман._

_Неожиданно я оказался в крепких объятиях Трандуила. Обнимая его в ответ, я ощутил, как трясутся его плечи._

_- Ada? Что с тобой?_

_Он посмотрел на меня, по его щеке катилась одинокая слеза._

_- Больше века прошло с тех пор, когда ты в последний раз назвал меня так, Eluheleg._

_- Больше тысячелетия прошло с тех пор, как ты звал меня Eluheleg, Ada._

_- Нельзя было вообще разрешать твоей матери так называть тебя. У тебя не только глаза-льдинки, ты сам слово ледяная статуя, ion nin, есть ли у тебя сердце?_

_Столь знакомый вопрос, интонации которого горчат отцовской тревогой, я сам задавал его себе не раз, но так и не нашел ответа._

_- Прости, что разочаровал тебя, мой король._

_- Нет, Леголас, Валар свидетели, я гордился и горжусь тем, что я - твой отец. Но мне тяжело отпускать тебя, зная, что ты не испытал и половины радостей, что выпадают на долю эльдар в Средиземье, ты не почувствовал любви ни к женщине, ни к собственному дитя. Сколько раз я молил Эру об этом! Но ты уплываешь в заповедные земли, а там нет места чувствам. Впрочем, если таков твой выбор, мне остается только смириться. Прости, если был тебе плохим отцом, Леголас, я старался, как мог._

_- Я никогда не желал себе другого отца, Ada. Прости, если был тебе плохим сыном._

_- Ни один отец не смел бы желать сына лучше, чем ты, Eluheleg._

_Мы обнялись на прощание. Я вскочил на лошадь и обернулся к отцу._

_- Да хранит тебя Элберет, ion nin, пусть будет легкой дорога. Прощай!_

_- Прощай, Ada!_

_И я пустил лошадь галопом, взгляд Трандуила, моего короля, моего отца, обжигал мне спину._

_*End of Flashback*_

За воспоминаниями я не заметил, как погода изменилась, небо потемнело, а волны становились все яростнее. Проснулся Гимли, я оставил его управляться с веслом, а сам занялся парусом. Думы не оставляли меня, я все гадал, каким бы я мог быть отцом собственному ребенку. О Элберет, если бы только у меня был сын! Отчаянный крик Гимли. Огромная волна, обрушивающаяся прямо на меня. Холодная вода со всех сторон, выныриваю. Новая волна обрушивается на меня. Я не вижу, где корабль. Не успеваю вдохнуть, как я снова в воде. Ноги тяжелеют, в висках стучит, я задыхаюсь. Великий Мандос, прими меня в свои палаты!

_**Конец POV**_

* * *

Перевод с синдарина:

elu-heleg - голубой лед

ada - отец

ion nin - сын мой

* * *

A/N: Уважаемые читатели!

Автор вам будет очень благодарен за оставленные отзывы и комментарии. Новые главы будут выходить примерно 1 раз в 10 дней. У меня нет беты, поэтому буду особо благодарна за указание ошибок.

С уважением,

Jamie Bradley

PS: Мэри-Сью не будет, я вам обещаю (:


	2. Глава 2 Долгий день

**Глава 2. Долгий день**

_**POV Леголаса**_

Я пришел в себя на небольшой поляне странного сумрачного лес. Это чертоги Мандоса? Но в наших легендах их описывают совсем не так. Поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся. Что ж великих Валар, призванных решить мою судьбу, не видно. Кроме того я чувствовал ветер, что было бы странно для духа. Как я здесь оказался? И что это за лес? Возможно, меня вытащил мой добрый друг Гимли, но я не вижу и следа его пребывания. Поляна заросшая, и трава не примята, как будто тут никто не ходил уже очень давно. Шума волн тоже не слышно, значит, я не мог добраться сюда сам, даже если меня вынесло на берег моря. Кроме того и мои волосы, и моя одежда сухая, словно все, что со мной было, мне приснилось.

Лес удивительно тих, как будто рядом кто-то есть, хорошо бы люди или эльфы, да хоть гномы - лишь бы объяснили мне, где я сейчас. Хорошо, что к моему поясу прикреплен мой длинный нож, жалко, что нет лука. Закутываюсь плотнее в свой старый лориенский плащ, прислушиваюсь. Где-то вдалеке слышны тихие звуки, словно кто-то плачет, туда я, пожалуй, и отправлюсь.

Чем глубже я забирался в чащу, тем слышнее был плач. О Эру, неужели это плачет ребенок? Но что делает ребенок в глухом лесу? Заблудился? Попал в ловушку? Я невольно ускорил шаг. Скоро между всхлипами можно было разобрать нечто похожее "помогите" на весторне. Еще чуть погодя, я вышел на опушку большой, залитой солнцем поляны. Примерно в центре поляны сидел маленький мальчик с темными короткими волосами, было видно, что плачет он довольно давно. Рядом с ним лежала молодая женщина с удивительными иссиня-черными волосами, ее глаза были закрыты, а лицо очень бледно. Она определенно была ранена, а возможно даже мертва, так как на ее шее была видна кровь. Я медленно приблизился, стараясь не шуметь и нервно осматривая пространство вокруг, кто бы ни напал на этих людей, он может вернуться.

- Что случилось?

Мальчик подскочил на месте, явно не подозревая до этого о моем присутствии. Он обернулся и, увидев меня, тут же рванул ко мне, обхватил руками чуть выше колен и разрыдался с новой силой. Я замер на месте, за свою долгую жизнь я мало общался с детьми и не знал, что делать. С некоторым замешательством я погладил ребенка по волосам, прежде чем сказать:

- Давай посмотрим, чем я могу помочь.

К моему удивлению, мальчик сразу отпустил меня и повернулся обратно к своей бессознательной спутнице. Теперь я точно мог сказать, что она жива, так как изредка было видно, как опускается и поднимается ее грудь. Я опустился на колени рядом с ней. Однако у этих людей были странные одеяния: мальчик был одет в рубашку и штаны, скроенные так, как было принято у берианов, но на ногах у него было одето что-то напоминающие чулки и странная обувь. Женщина была одета в неприлично короткое платье, больше напоминающее нижнюю рубаху и странного покроя плащ, туфли у нее были обычные, но каблук слишком высок и тонок. Я приподнял ей голову, пальцы сразу нашли рану на ее затылке, было похоже на вмятину от удара камнем.

- Кто на вас напал?

Мальчик смотрел на меня в замешательстве.

- Как тебя зовут?

В ответ мальчик сказал что-то на незнакомом мне языке и стал с надеждой смотреть в глаза. Звуки его речи напоминали весторн, но значение от меня ускользало. На всякий случай, я обратился к нему на квенья, синдарине, талиска и даже роханском, но он явно меня не понимал. Возможно, для людей он был слишком юн, чтобы знать языки, оставалось надеяться, что его спутница знает хотя бы весторн. Но прежде чем привести ее в сознание необходимо обработать рану. Я поднимаюсь на ноги, по дороге сюда я видел старую колоду с углублением полным воды, поскольку других источников воды пока нет, промыть рану сгодится и этот. Я направляюсь в сторону леса, но в меня тут же вцепляются маленькие ручки. Ребенок что-то говорит и говорит мне и, кажется, сейчас снова заплачет. Я присаживаюсь рядом с ним на корточки и пытаюсь объяснить, что иду за водой. Показываю на женщину, потом на себя, подношу руки к губам, делая вид, что пью. Похоже, он понял, что я объясняю, но отпускать меня не торопится. Неужели боится, что я не вернусь? Расстегиваю застежку плаща и накидываю ему на плечи, надо хотя бы узнать, как его зовут. Указываю на себя и говорю очень четко:

- Леголас.

Он внимательно смотрит, но, кажется, не понимает. Повторяю еще раз и показываю на него, смотрю вопросительно. В этот раз он понял и в ответ раздается тихое:

- _Н-невилл._

Я ободряющее улыбнулся ему, поднял с земли и полностью закутал в свой плащ, потом посадил его рядом с женщиной и сказал:

- Я вернусь, если что кричи "Леголас", я тут же приду.

Не думаю, что он меня понял, но, тем не менее, кивнул, и я со спокойной душой отправился в лес. Примеченное мною ранее бревно я нашел быстро и, поскольку никакой емкости у меня не было, решил принести его на поляну. Путь обратно занял у меня немного больше времени, я пошел другой дорогой и наткнулся на заросли ежевики. Ягод было уже мало, но я собрал все, аккуратно сложив их в карман куртки. Кто знает, когда мы выберемся из этого леса.

Вернувшись на поляну, я обнаружил, что мальчик уснул прямо на земле. Возможно, это было и к лучшему, так как мне совсем не хотелось пугать его видом крови. Подол своей нижней рубахи я пустил на бинты и, стараясь расходовать как можно меньше воды, промыл и перевязал рану женщины. Слава Эру, при ближайшем рассмотрении все оказалось не настолько страшно, можно было надеяться, что завтра женщина очнется. Солнце давно уже миновало зенит, стало быть, у меня оставалось не так уж много времени на обустройство лагеря. Если бы я был один, я бы с комфортом устроился на дереве, но людям, скорее всего, понадобится тепло костра и какое-нибудь укрытие. Я, как раз заканчивал покрывать ветками крышу простого полого навеса, который я построил, срубив четыре невысоких молодых деревца и связав их своим ремнем и ремнем от странного плаща женщины, когда проснулся мальчик. Он огляделся вокруг и с криком "Леголас!" подбежал ко мне и обнял. В его глазах уже опять блестели слезы. Я, вздохнув, обнял его в ответ и сказал:

- Пойдем, попьешь воды.

Я направился к колоде и махнул рукой, чтобы он следовал за мной. Показав на воду, я сказал:

- Пей.

Но мальчик продолжал смотреть на меня, явно не понимая, что я от него хочу. Пришлось показать ему на собственном примере. Зачерпнув пригоршню воды, я с удовольствием выпил ее, вопросительно посмотрел на мальчика и сказал:

- Нневилл, пей.

Мальчик, поколебавшись, повторил мои действия. Все-таки интересно, как эти люди сюда попали? Одного взгляда на них было достаточно, чтобы понять, что они не имеют никакого отношения к лесу, не живут здесь, не путешествуют. Странно. Не похоже, чтобы мальчик был королевской крови, я слышал, некоторые короли слишком балуют своих наследников, но он определенно разнежен и не знает, что делать в лесу. О чем думают его родители? Я в его возрасте уже умел найти и источник воды, и какое-никакое пропитание. Мне начинает казаться, что если бы я не пришел, то он так бы сидел и плакал, пока не умер от голода или пока на них не напали хищники или разбойники. От моих мыслей меня отвлекло урчание живота ребенка. Этого следовало ожидать, он голоден. Отдаю ему ягоды ежевики, вначале он радостно набрасывается на них, потом виновато смотрит на меня и протягивает мне горсть. Я с улыбкой мотаю головой, показываю, что не буду. Голод я могу переносить достаточно долго, а если мне повезет, сегодня вечером я сделаю себе лук, а завтра будет и еда. С водой дело обстояло гораздо хуже.

Дождавшись, что Нневилл доест ягоды, я сделал ему знак идти за мной. На опушке росли высокие травы, и я привел его туда. Сорвав несколько пучков травы, я указал на него, давая понять, что он займется этим. Мальчик кивнул и принялся за дело. Я же принялся ножом срезать с ближайшей ели ветки, все это должно было послужить будущей "постелью" этим людям. Вскоре моя работа была закончена, и я перенес лапник под навес. Нневил продолжал рвать траву.

Было самое время найти заготовки для лука и стрел, я не собирался оставаться ночью без оружия, а до сумерек оставалось не так уж много времени. Углубился в лес со стороны, противоположной той, что я исследовал до этого, молясь про себя, чтобы мне попался какой-нибудь родник или ручей. Вскоре я срубил подходящую для моей цели ветку тиса, конечно, такой лук долго не прослужит, но все лучше, чем ничего. Я обследовал дупло на одном из деревьев (там было достаточно совиных перьев, чтобы сделать хвостовик для нескольких стрел и несколько костей, которые можно было использовать как наконечники), когда услышал отчаянный крик:

- Леголас! Леголас!

Моментально спрыгнув с дерева, я рванул обратно в сторону лагеря, на ходу выхватывая нож из-за пояса. Я выскочил на поляну, осматриваясь, постороннего присутствия не было заметно. Мальчик лежал ничком рядом со своей спутницей и ревел. Его укусила змея? Он обжег руку ядовитым стеблем? Я рухнул рядом с ним на колени, перевернул на спину, схватил за руки. Ладони его покраснели, но ожогов и ран не было видно.

- Слава Эру! Что с тобой, Невилл? Почему ты плачешь? Что случилось?

Неожиданно он бросился ко мне в объятия, уткнувшись лицом в мою грудь, и продолжил рыдать. В растерянности я гладил его по спине, вскоре рыдания сменились всхлипами, между которыми можно было различить какие-то слова и даже мое имя. О Варда, если б я мог его понять! Он продолжал повторять мое имя, теперь он уже не плакал, а почти кричал. И тут я понял, что он просто испугался, что я его бросил здесь одного. Я ведь даже не показал ему, что иду в лес. Я вздохнул, как я мог быть таким глупцом. Мне пришлось прервать словоизлияние мальчика, прижав палец к его губам.

- Нневилл, - обратился я к нему,- я пойду в лес, а потом вернусь. Ты оставайся здесь и не бойся!

Я сопровождал свои слова жестами, надеясь, что так он меня поймет. Ребенок всхлипнул еще пару раз, а затем с неохотой отпустил меня. Я поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку, он доверчиво вложил в нее свою ладошку. Я привел его туда, где Нневилл рвал траву, признаться, он явно постарался. Я сгреб в охапку половины кучи и понес под навес, мальчик тоже собрал, сколько смог, и последовал за мной. Травы было достаточно, чтобы застелить лапник. На готовое ложе я перенес раненную женщину, уложил рядом Невилла и укрыл их обоих своим плащом.

- Я скоро вернусь, - пообещал я мальчику, и, погладив его по волосам, отправился за брошенной добычей. Я решил больше не рисковать его спокойствием, поэтому для стрел решил использовать ели, что росли вдоль опушки. Не самое лучшее дерево, но выбирать особо не приходилось. Я вернулся на поляну, устроил костер из нескольких сухих веток рядом навесом, сам расположился рядом и принялся работать над срубленным тисом. Смеркалось. Под пологом было слышно сопение Нневилла и тихое дыхание женщины. Вскоре показалась луна, на удивление она была почти полной, но из Итилиена мы отплывали в новолуние. Мои руки привычно трудились над будущим луком, пока я гадал, как я здесь оказался, и что случилось с моим добрым другом Гимли.

* * *

A/N: В моей истории весторн и английский – это два разных языка. Также хочу предупредить, что если вы ждете быстрого развития событий, вынуждена разочаровать – в этом фанфике их не будет.

С уважением,

**JamieBradley**


	3. Глава 3 Мое больное воображение

**Глава 3. Мое больное воображение**

_**POV Айлин**_

Вначале я осознала, что мне очень хочется пить. Потом я поняла, что с левого боку мне холодно, а с правого - тепло. Под руками оказалась какая-то трава, а на мне - непонятная шелковистая, но вместе с тем весьма теплая ткань. Я ничего толком не видела, только тени от слабого источника света неподалеку. Сейчас ночь? Сколько времени я была без сознания? Почему я не умерла? Где я сейчас? И кто лежит рядом со мной? Почему так сильно пахнет хвоей? И откуда идет свет?

Я лежала, не шевелясь, стараясь разобраться в окружающем мире. Рядом со мной, судя по размерам и сопению, спал ребенок. Когда мои глаза пообвыклись в темноте, я поняла, что надо мной какие-то ветки, значит, я или в лесу, или в шалаше, построенном из веток. Мою голову тугим обручем стягивала повязка, вероятнее всего, меня осмотрел медик. Больных и раненных располагают в лесу? Господи, что случилось с Лондоном? Я аккуратно выбралась из-под покрывала, стараясь не потревожить ребенка, мне нужны были ответы на мои вопросы. Я приблизилась к костровищу, но никого вокруг не было видно. Рядом лежали сухие ветки, и я подбросила их в костер. Пламя вспыхнуло ярче, я присела рядом, греясь у огня. Кричать я не решилась, не хотелось будить других раненных, если они тут были. За несколько часов все равно ничего не изменится. Вскоре я услышала тихий шорох, и к костру из темноты вышел... Ангел?! Я потеряла дар речи, напротив меня стоял высокий стройный мужчина с длинными золотистыми волосами. Он чуть поклонился и сказал:

- Suilannan le. Im Legolas Tranduilion.

Я не поняла не единого слова, поэтому ответила:

- Простите, я не понимаю французский.

Блондин тяжело вздохнул и уселся со мной рядом. Что-то в его облике не давало мне покоя. Он еще несколько раз обратился ко мне, видимо, на нескольких языках, потому что в каждой фразе звучало "Леголас". Я сделала вывод, что это его имя. Чтобы проверить догадку, я совершенно невежливо ткнула в него пальцем и спросила:

- Леголас?

Он кивнул в ответ и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

- Айлин Алтерн, можно просто мисс Алтерн или мисс Айлин, как вам удобно.

- La henian le.

Похоже, он не понял, какое из слов мое имя. Ну что ж, попробуем еще раз. Я указала на себя и сказала просто:

- Айлин.

Он кивнул. Отлично, мы уже начали понимать друг друга. Я облизала пересохшие губы и сказала:

- Я хочу пить.

Он виновато улыбнулся. Я изобразила, как пью из воображаемой кружки. Он показал мне на лежащее рядом бревно и сказал:

- Sogo.

Зачем мне бревно? Я еще раз изобразила, как пью. Леголас подошел к бревну и склонился над ним. В бревне было углубление, так как через мгновение его ладони были полны воды. Он выпил ее и, указав на меня и на бревно, сказал:

- Sogo. Nen.

О том, что я пью не Эрл Грей из любимой чашки, я забыла спустя секунды. Вода, утолявшая мою мучительную жажду, казалась мне божественным нектаром, я зачерпывала все новые и новые пригоршни, пока Леголас, останавливая мою руку, не сказал:

- Farn.

Я подняла на него взгляд и только тут поняла, что именно все это время казалось странным в его облике - на плече Леголаса висел лук. В своей странной зеленой куртке он словно был живой иллюстрацией к "Робин Гуду". Я истерически расхохоталась. Господи, у меня галлюцинации? На Лондон сбрасывают бомбы, а я сошла с ума и сижу у костра с шервудским разбойником, который не знает английского, и жду утро. Я уже захлебывалась смехом вперемешку с рыданиями, когда мою левую щеку ожгло резкой болью. Пощечина подействовала, после пары всхлипов моя истерика прекратилась также внезапно, как и началась.

- Спасибо, - хрипло сказала я, поглаживая место удара. Щеку саднило, завтра будет синяк. На меня навалилась апатия и усталость, событий было слишком много: война, бомбежки, раненные, я умерла, я очнулась, я встретила Робин Гуда. После истерики сил уже ни на что не осталось, и глаза начали слипаться. Последнее, что я запомнила перед тем, как отключиться, это то, что меня подхватили сильные мужские руки и куда-то понесли, вокруг приятно пахло лесом, и тихий шепот:

- Ni farathon. Losto, hodo.

Когда я проснулась, было солнечно и жарко. Ничего не изменилось - над головой был навес из веток, пахло хвоей и дымом от костра, сумасшествие продолжалось. Хотя нет, рядом с костровищем вместо Робин Гуда сидел маленький пухлый мальчик и вертел в руках какую-то деревяшку. Очередная галлюцинация.

- Привет, как тебя зовут? - это простое обращение заставило мальчика вскочить, развернуться и кинуться ко мне.

- Ты говоришь на английском, ты говоришь на английском! - он крепко обнимал меня, а его личико выражало абсолютное счастье. Я не смогла сдержать улыбку.

- Конечно, говорю, малыш. Так как тебя зовут?

- Невилл Лонгботтом, мэм.

- Приятно познакомиться, Невилл. Я - Айлин Алтерн, можешь меня звать просто Айлин, хорошо?

Малыш кивнул и, взяв меня за руку, потянул к месту костра.

- Пойдем, ты хочешь кушать? Там осталось немного мяса.

- Спасибо, но я бы лучше попила...

- Ой, а воды нет, - мальчик с тревогой посмотрел мне в глаза, - я всю выпил, было так жарко, - он мучительно покраснел.

- Не страшно, мы ведь, наверное, можем взять еще воды? - спросила я, смутно подозревая, что ответ мне не понравится. Мальчик лишь пожал плечами:

- Я не знаю где. Леголас обещал принести воду.

Отлично, Леголас - Робин Гуд моего сумасшедшего воображения. Почему я никогда не слышала, что галлюцинации бывают настолько материальны?

- Значит, ты понимаешь, что он говорит? Какой это язык?

- Я не знаю, он показывает жестами.

- Ясно. А ты случайно не знаешь, Невилл, как я сюда попала?

- Я не знаю, ты здесь уже была, когда я здесь оказался.

- Хорошо, а где это "здесь"?

- Я не знаю.

Я глубоко вдохнула и досчитала про себя до десяти, ребенок, даже если он и галлюцинация, не виноват, нельзя на него кричать. Надо узнать все-таки, что он знает, а крик в этом не поможет.

- А как ты здесь оказался?

Невилл последовательно покраснел, побледнел, вздохнул, снова покраснел, поерзал и в итоге спросил:

- А ты - не маггла?

Я удивленно посмотрела на него, я не имела понятия, что значит маггла. Мальчик продолжил:

- Если ты - маггла, я не могу тебе сказать, бабушка говорит, что волшебники должны соблюдать статус секретности... Ой!

Отлично, в моем сумасшествии кроме благородных разбойников теперь еще есть и волшебники. Я хихикнула, моя галлюцинация отказывается мне же отвечать, пока я не подтвержу, что я - не маггла. Супер!

- Нет, я - не маггла.

Невилл неверяще распахнул глаза:

- Ты тоже волшебница?

- В некотором роде, - со смешком ответила я. - Так как ты здесь оказался?

- Я загадал желание.

- Что прости?

- Я загадал желание. У меня вчера было день рождение, я задул свечки на торте, загадал желание и перенесся сюда.

- Поздравляю с прошедшим! Что же за желание ты загадал?

Невилл засопел смущенно.

- Ты можешь не говорить, если боишься, что не сбудется.

- Да... Нет... Я думаю, оно уже сбылось.

Я удивленно посмотрело на него. Что такое можно было загадать, чтоб оказаться посреди леса? Мальчик между тем очень тихо продолжал.

- Мои родители болеют, они не узнают меня, и вряд ли когда-нибудь узнают, их нельзя вылечить. И я пожелал найти себе новых родителей. А потом оказался здесь, ты лежала на траве и вся шея у тебя была в крови. Я испугался и заплакал. Мне было очень страшно. И тогда пришел Леголас, он принес попить и вылечил тебя, накормил меня вкусными ягодами, а сегодня курицей. Мы вместе сделали этот шалаш, вернее, шалаш сделал он, но я рвал траву для подстилки. А сегодня утром он подарил мне их, - он показал на деревяшки, лежавшие у костровища. Я подняла их с земли, оказалось это были вырезанные из дерева фигурки: лошадь, дракон, пара человечков. Они были очень маленькие по размеру, но выструганные просто прекрасно, работа была удивительно тонкой, полной крошечных деталей. Когда Леголас успел их сделать? Я поймала взгляд Невилла, он смотрел сосредоточенно, с какой-то затаенной надеждой в глазах.

- Это неважно, что он не понимает английского, я выучу его язык со временем. Или может быть, он выучит английский. Мне всегда казалось, что мой папа должен быть именно такой: сильный, чтобы защищал меня и дарил подарки, и храбрый, и красивый, и чтобы мы делали что-нибудь вместе. Я думаю, он бы согласился стать моим папой. А еще я хотел, чтобы у нас была мама, красивая, как ты, и чтобы обнимала меня, чтобы я мог ей все рассказать, и мы бы все вместе гуляли. - Он вздохнул. - Ты не согласилась бы быть моей мамой?

Все это было мне знакомо, мне в приюте мечталось о том же самом. Кто как ни сирота поймет другую сироту? Я вздохнула.

- Невилл, я бы с удовольствием, но...

Он перебил меня, его глаза сияли:

- Правда? Ты, правда, хочешь стать моей мамой?

Я не устояла перед этим щенячьим восторгом, просто кивнула и обняла, в конце концов, не я ли жалела о том, что у меня нет ребенка. Теперь он есть, пусть и воображаемый. Я отвернулась, чтобы стереть слезы, так не вовремя выступившие на глаза, и увидела Леголаса. Интересно, как давно он тут стоит?

* * *

_Перевод с синдарина:_

Suilannan le. Im Legolas Tranduilion. - Приветствую тебя. Я Леголас Трандуилион.

La henian le. - Я не понимаю тебя.

Sogo – Пей.

Nen – Вода.

Farn – Достаточно.

Ni farathon. Losto, hodo. – Я собираюсь поохотиться. Спи, отдыхай.

* * *

A/N: Я надеюсь, что главы будут продолжать выходить хотя бы раз в 10 дней. И хочу предупредить, что романтической линии между Леголасом и Айлин не будет.

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	4. Глава 4 Везде опасность

**Глава 4. Везде опасность**

_**POV Леголаса**_

Ночь и утро прошли просто замечательно. Я успел изготовить лук и стрелы, вырезал игрушки для Нневилла, сплел пару корзину для припасов и воды, разведал площадь вокруг лагеря, набрал орехов и еще немножко ягод. На рассвете успел подстрелить фазана и горлицу, наткнулся на заячьи следы и поставил пару силков. Самой насущной проблемой оставалась вода, я боялся далеко уходить от лагеря, а поблизости не было ни одного источника. День обещал выдаться жарким, а за вчерашний день (а может и дольше) я выпил всего две пригоршни воды. Запас был на исходе, ночью очнулась женщина, Айлин, и выпила почти все, осталось лишь ребенку на утро. Придется терпеть. Я жарил птицу и размышлял о своих новых, весьма странных знакомых. Они не казались родственниками, в их чертах не было ничего общего. Она вчера даже не спросила про Невилла, не проверила его. Странно, очень странно. Как будто они не знакомы. Вместе с моим загадочным здесь появлением и паутиной и зарослями, что были вокруг лагеря, казалось, что мы все сюда свалились с неба.

Первым проснулся Нневилл, казалось, он мне даже обрадовался. Если вчера он весь день ревел, то сегодня, похоже, уже радовался своему здесь нахождению. Я напоил и накормил мальчика, подкрепился сам и, оставив вырезанные фигурки, отправился за водой. Правда, в этот раз я предварительно постарался объяснить куда ухожу. Проверил силки, в одни из них попался кролик. Чем дальше я забирался в чащу, тем больше мне этот лес не нравился. Слишком тихо, слишком мрачно. Постоянно попадающаяся паутина напоминала об атаках пауков на Лихолесье. Да уж, в эту сторону я точно больше не пойду, выбираться из леса, скорее всего, придется с той стороны, откуда пришел я. Наконец, у меня появилась цель передвижения, я услышал шум бегущей воды и, поплутав еще немного, вышел к широкому ручью. Напился и занялся корзиной, принесенной с собой. Слава Эру, берег был глинистый, что значительно упростило мою задачу. Я нарвал в лесу много листьев с деревьев и широких трав у берега, вымазал глиной стенки и дно и устлал все листьями. За работой я не сразу заметил, что лес вокруг умолк. Стало не по себе. Я быстро зачерпнул воды и собрался уходить, когда на противоположный берег вышло трое мужчин. Грязные, в каких-то обносках, они внимательно смотрели на меня. Возможно, именно они напали на Айлин и Нневилла. Я действовал быстрее, чем думал, через мгновение я уже был готов выпустить стрелу в самого крупного из них. Они засмеялись странным лающим смехом и стали что-то кричать. Я их не понимал, но меньше всего это было похоже на предложение помощи, скорее на неприкрытую угрозу. Мне ничего не оставалось кроме как стоять и ждать их действий. Наконец, вдоволь накричавшись, самый крупный из них сделал шаг к ручью. В тот же миг моя стрела вонзилась у него под ногами. Он поднял ее и рассмеялся, конечно, стрела с легким костяным наконечником не производила впечатление грозного оружия. Я прицелился. Человек самоуверенно шагнул в воду, и я спустил тетиву. Раздался дикий вой, я выбил этому странному человеку глаз. Двое других подхватили раненного под руки и потащили к деревьям. Они рычали?!

Все это было очень странно, но надо было уходить, я не знал, как они вооружены и сколько их. Забросив лук за спину, я подхватил корзину с водой и как можно быстрее отправился к лагерю. Пора его покинуть. Я уверен, что эти странные люди будут нас преследовать. Положение было незавидным. Я не спал больше суток, из серьезного оружия у меня только нож, со мной раненная женщина и маленький ребенок. И я не знаю, куда идти. В этот момент я впервые порадовался, что вместе со мной здесь не очутился Гимли. Хоть мой друг и был храбрым воином, возраст сделал свое дело, и сила его была уже не та. Он мог бы быть мне обузой.

Чем ближе я подходил к лагерю, тем лучше было слышно моих невольных попутчиков. Айлин что-то спросила, и Нневилл стал что-то тихо отвечать, пару раз прозвучало мое имя. В голосе ребенка было что-то такое, что можно описать только одним словом estel. Я вышел на поляну и некоторое время смотрел на них, Айлин обняла мальчика, и у меня защемило сердце. Я все-таки ошибся, так детей обнимают только мамы, улыбаясь, но пряча слезы. Эру, я должен, я обязан вытащить их отсюда. Я слишком хорошо себе представлял, что такое остаться без мамы.

_*Flashback*_

_Мне исполнилось 36 лет, совсем еще ребенок. Отец утром подарил мне прекрасный легкий меч, я как раз начал брать уроки фехтования. Король был занят, он принимал делегацию из Имладриса по поводу переноса охраняемого торгового пути. В последнее время на купцов часто нападали разбойники, поговаривали, это были люди. Что было крайне странно, во владения Трандуила никто без спроса не совался, боялись. Мама предложила съездить к озеру. Оно было на самой границе, я обожал в нем купаться, но после начавшихся нападений меня туда не пускали. Мы оседлали лошадей и поехали втроем: мама, старший брат и я. Меч я взял с собой. Таурион, мой брат, обещал показать мне пару приемов. Соревновались, чья лошадь будет быстрей. Тень тогда еще не поглотила Эрин Гален, и все мы были беспечны. Я прискакал первым и очень гордился, показался Таурион. Мы оба спешились и бросились к воде, позабыв про оружие. Сильно шумели и не слышали, как из леса вышли люди, те самые разбойники. Они были вооружены, а мы отрезаны от лошадей. Больше десятка людей, безвыходная ситуация. Мама выехала на поляну и, крикнув нам "Бегите!", направила свою лошадь прямо в толпу разбойников. Брат бросился к оружию, я последовал за ним. Маму стащили с лошади. Таурион уложил уже двоих, я наконец вытащил свой меч и бросился за ним. Толстяк с дубинкой, я даже не успел замахнуться, как был оглушен. _

_Когда я очнулся, то увидел, что Таурион из последних сил отбивается от последнего из разбойников, меч он держал в левой руке, правая безжизненно болталась вдоль тела. Я бегу, Таурион поскальзывается, его противник замахивается, я отталкиваю брата и втыкаю меч прямо в грудь врага, загоняя его по самую рукоять. Мое первое убийство. Человеческий мальчик чуть постарше меня. Его глаза смотрят как-то удивленно и даже обиженно, как будто мы с ним играли в жмурки, а я сжульничал. Он падает замертво, а по моему лицу текут слезы. В себя я прихожу после окрика Тауриона. Он сильно ранен в руку, у него разорван бок, он говорит, чтобы я нашел маму. Я зову ее, но никто не откликается. А потом я нахожу ее тело, а потом голову, голову отдельно от тела. И я реву и никак не могу остановиться. Мой брат, кое-как собравшись с силами, подбирается ко мне и гладит по волосам. Он говорит, что нам надо убираться, что надо к отцу. Я послушно киваю, помогаю ему забраться на лошадь и поднимаю тело мамы, он взваливает его поперек седла и, видимо от затраченных усилий и потери крови, теряет сознание. Я несу в руках мамину голову и веду лошадь Тауриона. Мой меч остается в своих страшных ножнах. Нас никто не ищет и не ждет. Мы собирались обратно только к ужину. По дороге я не встречаю никого, но когда появляюсь перед дворцом, все испуганно замолкают и расступаются. Мгновение назад здесь готовились к вечернему пиршеству. Кто-то пытается подойти ко мне, но я останавливаю их жестом и говорю страже:_

_- Позовите короля._

_У меня уже нет слез, я выплакал их по дороге. Я стою с удивительно прямой спиной, я покрыт кровью с ног до головы, даже мои волосы покраснели от крови. Подойти ко мне так никто и не решается. Много лет спустя один из придворных советников, видевших еще Дориат и воевавших вместе с Орофером, скажет мне, что за всю свою жизнь он не видел зрелища страшнее, чем я в тот момент. Шаги Трандуила словно стук барабана в моих ушах, дверь распахивается... Он не кричит, он воет. Он стоит на коленях рядом со мной, я трясу его за плечо и повторяю:_

_- Ada, надо помочь Тауриону, ada, Таурион ранен..._

_Кто-то из советников зовет целителей, брата уносят. Мой отец ничего не слышит и не видит, он обнимает тело моей мамы и держит ее голову. Кто-то уводит меня в мою комнату. На моей кровати лежит новенький лук, колчан, полный стрел, и кинжалы. И записка от моего брата: "Теперь вместе с мечом у тебя будет полный комплект. С Днем Рождения, мой любимый братец! С Днем Рождения, Eluheleg!". С рассветом я отправлюсь за своим мечом. Через трое суток умрет Таурион. Через две недели я буду попадать в центр мишени с 20 шагов. Через четыре месяца мой отец начнет возвращаться к жизни. Через полгода меня начнут посвящать в дела королевства как наследного принца. Через год я впервые не буду отмечать день рождения. Через два года Эрин Гален переименуют в Таур-э-Ндаэделос. Через три года я стану лучшим стрелком в королевстве и единственным ребенком среди них. Через десять лет я собьюсь со счета своих жертв. Через четырнадцать я заявлю отцу, что никогда не женюсь. И я никогда не прощу себе смерти мамы._

_*End of Flashback*_

С трудом вырвавшись из плена собственных воспоминаний, я увидел, что на меня внимательно смотрит Айлин. Я постарался согнать с лица встревоженное выражение и улыбнуться как можно дружелюбнее. Ни к чему заранее пугать людей. Но и задерживаться нельзя. Меня увидел Нневилл и тут же налетел с объятиями. Он все что-то говорил мне и говорил таким радостным голосом, что мне оставалось лишь улыбаться и кивать, хотя я, как всегда, ничего не понял. Пока люди утоляли голод и жажду, я собирался: срезал две крепких ветки, чтобы служили посохами, упаковал в корзину плащи, брошенные под навесом, остатки орехов, все еще неразделанного кролика, заготовки для стрел, игрушки Невилла. Через полчаса все было готово. Постарался объяснить жестами, что мы сейчас уйдем, и надо выпить как можно больше воды. Вторую корзину мы с собой взять не могли, с тяжелой корзинкой, полной воды, далеко не уйдешь. Напился сам, выжидательно уставился на людей. Первым понял Нневилл, поскольку он что-то объяснил Айлин, и они оба быстро напились. Отлично, я протянул им их посохи, подхватил корзину и сделал знак следовать за мной.

По лесу люди ходить не умели совершенно. Они шумели, спотыкались о малейшие кочки и хватались руками за все подряд. Объяснить, что растения могут быть ядовитыми, у меня не получалось. Радовало одно, направление я определенно выбрал правильное, лес здесь был не такой мрачный, паутина попадалась все реже. Шли мы очень медленно. Меня не покидало ощущение, что за нами наблюдают. Нневилл быстро устал, я чувствовал глухое раздражение и злость на его родителей, его мышцы были совсем не развиты, к тому же ему мешал лишний вес. И я в очередной раз подумал, что Айлин не может быть его мамой, так как она была атлетичной и вряд ли бы допустила, чтобы ее ребенок вырос такой кардинальной ей противоположностью. Впрочем, женщине быстро передвигаться мешали ее туфли, вернее, слишком высокие каблуки этих туфель. В результате мы двигались медленнее, чем мне бы хотелось.

Набрели на небольшой родник и остановились на привал. Я быстро развел костер, разделал и поджарил кролика, кажется, Нневиллу было жалко животное, и Айлин его утешала. Увы, но другого пропитания нам сегодня не предстоит раздобыть. Пока кролик жарился, доели остальные запасы и напились. Мальчик задремал. Я залез на дерево осмотреться, к моему облегчению, вдалеке виднелся край леса, а чуть подальше какой-то замок у озера. Пожалуй, если мы прибавим скорости, то к ночи доберемся до цели. Остается надеяться, что его жители будут к нам более дружелюбны, чем встреченные ранее люди. Но надо двигаться, в лесу оставаться нельзя, и если из него нельзя выбраться засветло, придется идти и ночью. Я подхватил Нневилла на руки и сделал Айлин знак следовать за мной. Ребенок продолжал спокойно спать у меня на руках и даже улыбался во сне. Я невольно залюбовался, последним ребенком, которого я держал на руках, был Эльдарион, и это было очень давно. Когда мы с Гимли отплывали из Итилиена, сыну Эстеля было уже больше ста лет. Я даже не успел заметить, как из маленького мальчика он превратился в искусного воина и достойного мужа. Интересно, пронеслось ли мое детство для Трандуила одним мгновением? Я постарался отогнать невеселые мысли, сосредотачиваясь на окружающей обстановке. Спустя какое-то время Нневилл проснулся и двинулся своим ходом, привалов мы больше не делали. Ели на ходу, если Нневилл уставал, я брал его на руки. Но к сумеркам из леса мы так и не вышли. Лес был растревожен, чувство опасности росло с каждой секундой. А потом я уловил вдалеке топот нескольких ног. За нами гнались.

* * *

A/N: Леголас сознательно называет Лонгботтома «Нневилл», он ведь не знает, что мальчик просто заикался, когда называл себя. 36 эльфийских лет – это примерно 13 человеческих. Эльдарион, сын Арагорна, потомок нуменорцев, и его 100 лет – это примерно средний возраст обычного человека. Для сравнения Арагорн прожил примерно 210 лет. Буду очень благодарна, если вы оставите свой отзыв!

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	5. Глава 5 Ангел-хранитель

_**Глава 5. Ангел-хранитель**_

**POV Айлин**

Что-то было не так. Едва я увидела Леголаса, как меня охватило чувство беспокойства. Невилл обрадовался его появлению и бросился к нему с распростертыми объятиями. Он сумбурно вываливал информацию на Робин Гуда, не забыв при этом похвастаться, что у него теперь есть мама. Не могу сказать, что мне это было неприятно. Блондин вернулся с добычей: к его поясу был привязан мертвый кролик, а в руках была корзина полная воды.

Жажда и голод тут же напомнили о себе. Мы с Невиллом хорошо подкрепились и напились, в то время как наш немногословный спутник складывал все вещи во вторую корзину. Не знаю, куда мы идем, но надеюсь, там будут люди, понимающие английский, и телеграф. Прогулка по лесу оказалась настоящей пыткой, каблуки моих туфель проваливались в землю, у меня болела голова, и я с трудом разбирала дорогу. Невилл шумно сопел сбоку от меня, иногда брал меня за руку, он очень устал, и у него появилась отдышка. Леголас иногда окидывал нас странным взором, определенно мы были для него обузой. Пару раз, когда я или мальчик спотыкались, почти падая, он оказывался рядом, не давая опереться на очередное дерево, и буквально шипел:

- Avo garo!

То ли хотел, чтоб мы были потише, то ли предупреждал, чтобы деревья не трогали. Невилл склонялся ко второму варианту. Он вообще понимал Леголаса лучше, чем я. По дороге я узнала, что Невилл живет с бабушкой, которая тоже ведьма (все-таки у меня слишком бурная фантазия), и у него очень много родственников, которые постоянно его навещают. Потом прослушала занимательную сказку о том, как страшно злого волшебника, чье имя никто не называет, смог победить младенец, выживший после абракадабры. Мы шли, наверное, несколько часов подряд, пока не остановились у небольшого ручейка. Я со стоном опустилась на траву, ноги гудели от усталости, Невилл прислонился ко мне.

- Очень жарко для середины сентября, - заметила я. Невилл посмотрел на меня удивленно.

- Но сегодня последний день июля, - сказал он.

- Ты что-то путаешь.

- Нет, - твердо ответил мальчик. - Вчера был мой день рождения, 30 июля. Значит, сегодня - 31 июля. Я давно выучил месяцы и дни.

Я весело рассмеялась и спокойно сказала:

- Невилл, вчера было 17 сентября 1940 года, не спорь.

К моему удивлению, ребенок издал сдавленный писк и почти прошептал:

- Сегодня 31 июля 1986 года.

- Какой бред! Я не могла оказаться в будущем. Нельзя вчера быть в 40-ом году, а сегодня - в 86-ом.

- Но ведь существуют хроновороты, - упрямо заметил мальчик. - Ты же волшебница, неужели ты не знаешь?

- Хроно - что? - спросила я.

- Хроновороты, такие штуки, похожие на часы, с их помощью можно попасть в прошлое. Может есть и такие, чтобы наоборот.

Я замерла. Итак, у меня весьма материальные галлюцинации, одна из которых говорит на незнакомом языке, а вторая - ребенок-сирота, который к тому же еще и волшебник. Один из них носит за плечами лук, а другой утверждает, что сегодня 1986 год. Кроме того, я сильно устала, не могу же я воображать собственную усталость и боль? Или могу?

- Невилл, там в сороковом году, в моем вчера, была война, бомбили Лондон. Ты случайно не знаешь, чем все закончилось?

- Мой дедушка рассказывал мне как-то, что когда была война с Гриндевальдом, магглы тоже воевали. Но потом светлые волшебники победили и помогли победить хорошим магглам. Мои бабушка и дедушка тогда как раз заканчивали школу. Но я не знаю, когда это было.

Я просто кивнула, над этим следовало подумать. Я не могла, не могла оказаться в будущем. И все-таки определенно я была не там, где должна была быть. Голова болела все сильнее, думать было физически тяжело. От моей боли меня отвлек Невилл, судорожно вцепившийся в мою руку. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, слезы были готовы хлынуть водопадом. У костра (когда он появился?) Леголас снимал шкуру с кролика, ловко орудуя ножом. Зрелище было неприятное и определенно не для детских глаз. С другой стороны, я была не в праве что-то требовать от нашего сопровождающего, ведь если бы не его помощь и навыки, скорей всего, и я, и Невилл были бы уже мертвы. И тут на меня обрушилась новая мысль.

- Невилл, - позвала я, поварачивая голову ребенка в свою сторону, - как ты думаешь, а мы могли оба оказаться в прошлом? Я имею в виду, посмотри на Леголаса, он мало похож на британского джентельмена, скорей уж, на средневекового разбойника. Вдруг мы в его времени?

Рот мальчика широко распахнулась от шока, глаза, казалось, сейчас выскочат из орбит.

- Мы в прошлом? - с ужасом выдохнул он. Я крепко обняла мальчика и сказала:

- В любом случае нам пока нечего бояться. Я не дам тебя в обиду. И потом я уверена, Леголас нас защитит.

Невилл тут же уверенно кивнул и заметно успокоился, он определенно очень привязался к нашему попутчику и верил в него больше, чем я. Мы поели, и мальчик задремал, свернувшись калачиком прямо на траве. Наш спутник залез на высокое дерево и вскоре скрылся в его вершине, двигался он при этом весьма уверенно, с какой-то нечеловеческой грацией. Я уже собиралась растянуться на траве и присоединиться к Невиллу, когда Леголас ловко спрыгнул откуда-то сверху, протянул мне корзину и, подняв Невилла на руки, поспешил прочь от родника. Я со стоном последовала за ним. Не знаю, что он там высматривал, но цель определенно была найдена, потому что шагал он теперь весьма уверенно и немного в другом направлении. Я старалась не отставать.

Идти в тишине было достаточно скучно, и от нечего делать я принялась изучать внешность нашего попутчика. Для начала следует сказать, что Леголас был весьма высок и подтянут. Стройный, но не худой, под одеждой угадывалась хорошо развитая мускулатура, а каждое движение было настолько естественным и вместе с тем нереальным. Казалось, он не шел, а летел над землей, не оставляя следов, не производя абсолютно никакого шума, и все это с ребенком на руках. Особое восхищение вызывали волосы мужчины - длинные, почти до талии, удивительного золотого оттенка, мечта любой девушки. Я, будучи от природы брюнеткой с иссяня-черным цветом волос, что лишь подчеркивал и выставлял в невыгодном свете бледность моей кожи, всегда завидовала тем, кто, не прибегая к помощи перекиси водорода, мог похвастаться светлым оттенком волос. В те редкие мгновения, когда мне удавалось догнать Леголаса и идти с ним рядом, я видела, как он улыбается своим мыслям, глядя на Невилла. Пожалуй, что мальчик был и прав, вряд ли бы Робин Гуд отказался воспитывать его.

Пару часов спустя Невилл проснулся и пошел дальше своим ходом, Леголас больше не останавливался, и нам оставалось лишь спешить за ним. Пару раз на ходу перекусили холодным мясом кролика. Мои спутники продолжали общаться между собой жестами и взглядами, вполне понимая друг друга. Во всяком случае, Леголас догадывался, когда ребенок уставал, и нес его то на руках, то на плечах. Я еще раз подивилась его выносливости: не спать ночь, охотиться, добыть воду и целый день идти без устали да еще и с ребенком на руках - это было впечатляюще. Не смотря на хорошую физическую форму, я бы так не смогла, да и не знала, пожалуй, никого, кто бы мог повторить этот подвиг. Что еще раз напомнило мне о том, что я могу находиться в прошлом. Впрочем, я гнала от себя все эти мысли, надеясь, что в скором времени мы выйдем к людям, которые прояснят всю ситуацию. Так же я думала о Невилле, мальчик хотел, чтобы я стала его мамой, и я согласилась. Но у него есть целая куча родственников во главе с бабушкой, которые вряд ли одобрят мою кандидатуру, если мы встретимся, но нарушать свое слово я не собиралась.

Постепенно стало темнеть, и идти становилось все труднее. Я уже не отрывала взгляда от земли под ногами, боясь споткнуться и упасть. Тем неожиданней было налететь на резко остановившегося Леголаса. Он обшаривал взглядом деревья вокруг нас, словно в этой темноте можно было что-то разглядеть, потом уставился куда-то мне за спину, прислушиваясь, но лес был тих, только ветер в деревьях шумел.

- Почему мы остановились? - спросил Невилл.

Я не успела ничего ответить, потому что заговорил Леголас.

- Em aphadar aen, - он протянул мне корзину и, показав на Невилла, добавил: - Hon mabathon.

И мне совершенно не понравилось, как все это прозвучало. Меж тем мужчина помог ребенку устроиться у него на спине и понесся вперед быстрее ветра. У меня не было никаких шансов догнать его, и вскоре я потеряла его из вида. Некоторое время я продолжала идти в том направлении, в котором последний раз мелькали светлые волосы, но, абсолютно запыхавшись, остановилась. Слезы покатились у меня из глаз, я была одна посреди лесной чащи, не имея понятия куда идти и что делать, кроме того, ко мне вернулась головная боль. Не знаю, сколько я так просидела, мне показалось, это время вечностью, но на деле прошло наверное не больше десяти минут. Из ближайших зарослей абсолютно бесшумно возник Леголас, вытащил из корзинки оба плаща, накинул свой, бросил мой - мне, сунул игрушки Невилла в карман куртки, остальное забросил подальше в чащу. Он предложил мне забраться на спину также как и Невиллу и, едва я устроилась, побежал вперед. И хотя по пути он постоянно оглядывался назад, в скором времени мы оказались на большой поляне. На другой стороне она была окружена лишь небольшим перелеском, сквозь который вдалеке виднелись желтые огни. Однако вместо того, чтобы следовать в том направлении, он подсадил меня на близлежащее дерево. С высокой ветки раздался мальчишеский голос:

- Мама, я здесь! - это был испуганный Невилл. Я подтянулась и вскарабкалась туда же. Глаза мальчика были расширены от испуга.

- Что случилось? - спросила я. Вместо ответа он указал вниз. В последних лучах догорающего солнца был виден Леголас, прижавшийся спиной к стволу и вытащивший длинный нож, а на другой стороне поляны из зарослей появлялись глухо рычащие люди. Их было меньше десятка, все мужчины, основательно заросшие, в малом количестве тряпья, отдаленно напоминающем одежду. Они не спешили нападать, но и намерения их были явно недобрыми. Стемнело окончательно, на небе показалась луна, и в ее тусклом свете я с ужасом увидела, как один из мужчин бросился вперед, на ходу превращаясь в нечто отдаленно напоминавшее волка.

- Оборотни, - с ужасом выдохнул Невилл.

- Не смотри, не смотри, - горячо прошептала я, закрывая ребенку глаза ладонью и мысленно прощаясь с нашим спутником. Мальчик затрясся в рыданиях, я с трудом удерживала его на ветке, сама не в силах отвести взгляд от происходящего внизу. К тому моменту, как первый оборотень достиг нашего защитника, остальные тоже превратились и теперь ужасающе выли. Этот вой был прерван отчаянным скулением, внизу под деревом Леголас обнимал волка за шею в смертельном объятии, раздался душераздирающий хруст, и он откинул от себя судорожно дергающегося зверя. Судя по всему, он сломал ему позвоночник. Остальные волки завыли еще сильнее, и очередной рванул в сторону Леголаса, который, рванув с плеч плащ, накинул его на морду зверя, блеснул нож, и рычание нападавшего прервалось. Наш защитник распрямился, его лицо, куртка и руки были обагрены кровью, оставалось надеяться, что кровь была не его.

- Все в порядке, - прошептала я Невиллу, - Леголас все еще жив, он справится с ними.

И я действительно верила в то, что говорила. Но оборотни перестали церемониться, и все оставшиеся пять бегом кинулись вперед. Я видела, как Леголас успел всадить нож в пасть вырвавшегося вперед зверя, как схватил за шею второго, ломая ее, но в этот момент три последних волка опрокинули его на спину. Я закрыла глаза, какая ужасная смерть!

Но к моему удивлению, внизу продолжались слышаться звуки борьбы и скуления, никаких человеческих криков, я осторожно приоткрыла один глаз, и тут же от шока распахнула оба. Двое из нападавших лежали мертвые, словно застывшие в движении, третий, склонившийся над Леголасом, сжимал в пасти его левую руку, в то время как правой наш попутчик шарил рядом с собой, очевидно в поисках ножа. Тут со стороны подлеска мелькнула зеленая вспышка, и последний оборотень, как и все остальные, упал замертво. Леголас выдрал свою руку из пасти чудовища, схватил правой нож, валявшийся неподалеку, и вскочил на ноги, оглядываясь. Из тени подлеска на освещенную лунным светом поляну вышел высокий темноволосый мужчина в темном до пят плаще, он что-то держал в руках, направляя на нашего спутника, наверное, какое-то оружие, пистолет или что-то вроде того. Леголас смотрел на него, тяжело дыша и не опуская ножа.

- Кто вы такой? Что вам здесь нужно? - раздался тихий голос незнакомца, но интонация его была угрожающей. Я решила вмешаться.

- Не стреляйте, пожалуйста, - закричала я. - Мы безоружны, с нами ребенок, мы заблудились, мы не причиним вам зла.

- Спускайтесь с дерева, - последовал приказ.

Невилл позвал Леголаса, и тот помог нам спуститься, не сводя при этом настороженного взгляда с темноволосого мужчины.

- Следуйте за мной, - сказал тот и, развернувшись, пошел в сторону огней. Невилл вцепился одной рукой в меня, другой - в Леголаса, и такой живописной группкой мы последовали за провожатым.

* * *

_Перевод с синдарина:_

Avo garo - не делай этого

Em aphadar aen - нас преследуют

Hon mabathon - я возьму его

* * *

A/N: Извиняюсь за задержку с обновлением, но я была полностью поглощена работой с серией фиков «Мирное время Третьей Эпохи» по ВК. Следующая глава появится где-то через две недели.

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**


	6. Глава 6 Открытие

**Глава 6. Открытие**

_**POV Айлин**_

Когда мы выбрались из леса, нашему взору предстала темная громадина замка, черной тенью выделяющаяся на светлом от луны небе.

- Ух ты, - воскликнул Невилл. - Неужели это Хогвартс?

Наш провожатый резко обернулся:

- Вы видите замок? - спросил он меня. Я кивнула. - А ваш спутник?

- Я не могу с уверенностью сказать вам, сэр, так как нам неизвестен язык, на котором он говорит. Но поскольку Леголас был нашим провожатым и вел нас сюда, думаю да. видит.

- Мне надо знать точно, - сказал мужчина.

Я пожала плечами и обратилась к ребенку:

- Невилл, дорогой, постарайся узнать у Леголаса, видит ли он замок.

Мальчик кивнул и, повернувшись к мужчине, начал говорить.

- Леголас, ммм... Этот мистер хочет знать, не маггл ли ты. Поэтому тебе надо сказать, что ты там видишь. Вот смотри там, - и он указал на дерево, - дерево вяза, - и жестами изобразил ствол и ветки, затем на ладони изобразил форму листа.

Леголас недоуменно окинул взглядом нас и снова уставился на мальчика. Невилл указал на замок и внимательно посмотрел на нашего спутника. Леголас что-то изобразил жестами в ответ, сопровождая беглыми фразами на незнакомом языке.

- Daer sarn car. Alta sarna arcoa.

- Ну вот, - сказал Невилл, обращаясь к незнакомцу, - он не маггл, сэр, он видит замок. Вы сами слышали.

В этот момент Леголас быстро и неожиданно переместился, встав перед Невиллом, и, дернув меня за руку, заставил меня так же оказаться за своей спиной, его рука легла на рукоять ножа. Вдалеке замерцал маленький огонек, приближавшийся к нам. Наш новый провожатый быстро обернулся в том направлении и сказал:

- Вам не о чем волноваться, это Хагрид, он неопасен.

Судя по всему, Леголас был склонен с ним не согласиться и настороженно переводил взгляд с огонька на темную фигуру незнакомца. Услышали и увидели мы приближавшегося одновременно. Это был огромный волосатый бородатый мужчина, роста в нем хватило бы на двоих, а объемов - минимум на шестерых. В одной руке он держал фонарь со свечой, а второй - удерживал столь же огромного пса.

- Прфессор Снейп, - воскликнул громила. - Что-то вы сегодня раненько возвращаетесь! А кто эт с вами-то?

- Хагрид, раз уж вы тут, - ответил мужчина весьма холодно и, указав на Леголаса, спросил, - просветите меня, что это за существо?

К моему полнейшему замешательству, бородатый поднес свой фонарь практически к лицу Робин Гуда, который незамедлительно вытащил нож, готовый обороняться. Дальнейшее походило на полный бред.

- Так эта, не знаю, прфессор, а вы уверены, что эт не человек? Можа иностранец какой. На вейлу похож маленько, дык вроде парень. Самцы-то у вейл не красивы, да, уж я-то знаю. Хотите, пригляжу за тварюшкой, прфессор?

Тут я не выдержала и практически закричала:

- Да как вы смеете называть Леголаса "тварюшкой"! Да он человек побольше вашего! Что это значит "существо"? - последний вопрос я адресовала профессору.

Тот с непередаваемым ядом в голосе ответил:

- Я уже понял, что вы учились не в Хогвартсе, миссис, но в любой магической школе вас должны были научить, что на магических существ обычные заклинания не действуют, кроме непростительных и некоторых темных. И хоть вы остались без палочки, как я вижу, могу вам сообщить, что я использовал на вашем провожатом разоружающее, обездвиживающее и легилеменцию. Не подействовало ни одно. И это кроме очевидных признаков.

- Каких? - в растерянности спросила я.

- Слишком красив, странный цвет волос, слишком ловок, слишком быстр, слишком силен. Или вы до этого встречали маггла или мага, способного расправиться в одиночку с четырьмя оборотнями, вооружившись одним ножом? И он прикончил бы пятого, если бы не два остальных. При этом прошу заметить, что он, насколько я могу судить, даже не получил ни одного ранения.

- Откуда вы знаете, что он не ранен?

- Мерлин, где вы учились? - спросил Снейп и продолжил лекторским тоном: - В дни полнолуния для других магических существ укус оборотня практически смертелен, вызывает сильные судороги, оставляет незаживающие раны, и жертва умирает в течение часа от потери крови. Ваш спутник уже около получаса держится на ногах, не выказывает никаких признаков слабости и не дергается в конвульсиях. Соответственно, он не ранен. Для ведьмы вашего возраста вы поразительно необразованны.

Я стояла в шоке, только теперь полностью осознав весь ужас произошедшего, и в растерянности смогла выдавить только одно:

- Я - не ведьма.

Над нашей странной компанией повисла тишина. Затем неожиданно чихнул Невилл, разряжая тем самым обстановку. Леголас, видимо убедившись в безопасности Хагрида, засунул нож за пояс и подхватил ребенка на руки, заворачивая в свой плащ. Снейп, снова поворачиваясь лицом к замку, на ходу бросил через плечо:

- На поляне с лавандой трупы оборотней. Вы бы прибрались, Хагрид.

Мы снова шли за нашим провожатым, сопровождаемые бурчанием громилы:

- Да, прфессор, счас и займуся. Пошли, Клык.

Наша компания подошла к огромным каменным ступеням, ведущим к большим двустворчатым дверям, когда я вспомнила еще кое-что.

- Простите, профессор Снейп, - обратилась я, - вы не подскажете, какая сегодня дата?

- Полагаю, уже первое августа, поскольку полночь миновала.

- А год?

- 1986, разумеется, - все так же безэмоционально ответил он, даже не повернув головы.

Мое сердце на мгновение остановилось. Итак, я оказалась в далеком будущем в компании ребенка-волшебника и неизвестного существа. У меня закружилась голова, где-то отдаленно послышался встревоженный голос Невилла, и меня накрыла блаженная тьма.

_**Конец POV**_

* * *

_**POV Леголаса**_

Своим умением убивать я во многом обязан отцу. Долгое время я был лучшим на тренировках, но на поле сражения не мог практически ничего, пока однажды Трандуил не отправился охотиться на пауков со мной вдвоем. Когда я увидел их колонию, я был в ужасе, не меньше десятка взрослых особей и сотни детенышей. Король, видя мое состояние, сказал лишь одно: "Никогда не сомневайся в своей победе, сын, сомнения - первый шаг к поражению. Это не тренировка и не дуэль, здесь нет правил, все решают инстинкты и воля к победе. Не пытайся думать, что случится если, просто борись за свою жизнь. Победитель - тот, кто выжил, проигравший - тот, кто мертв. Мы - победители, ты - победитель, в этом не может быть сомнений". Бойня с пауками была незабываемая.

С тех пор на поле сражения мои эмоции и разум замолкали, уступая место власти памяти тела. Вот и сейчас отработанные столетиями движения воспроизводились мной механически. Сделать шаг, уходя с траектории прыжка твари, захватить горло в кольцо, надавить, отбросить полутруп подальше. Повернуться навстречу новому врагу, лишить его зрения, накрыв голову плащом, наклониться, одним точным ударом перерезать шею. Выпрямиться, несколько шагов на встречу наиболее быстрому из них, увернуться от укуса, всадить лезвие прямо в морду, пробивая кости. Отпихнуть ближайшую тварь ударом в живот, сломать шею еще одной. Сунуть двум ближайшим в пасти локти, обтянутые кожаными наручами с металлической чеканкой (попробуйте-ка прокусить!), схватить руками их шкуры, не давая вырваться. Почему не нападает третий волколак? Дотянуться пальцем левой руки и выдавить чудовищу глаз. Зверь на правой руке неожиданно обмяк, отпихнуть труп и вытащить руку в поисках ножа. Рукоять выскальзывает из руки, мокрая от крови. Последняя тварь неожиданно падает замертво, освещенная странным светом. Схватить нож, вскочить на ноги. Человек, один, вроде не вооружен, я чувствую его агрессию и страх, направленные на меня. Ветка в его руках сыплет искрами с тем же странным светом. Он мне помог? Подождать, убить я всегда успею. Он что-то спрашивает, отвечает Айлин, кричит, но с облегчением. Не враг, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Вдохнуть, успокоиться, прийти в себя.

Нневилл зовет меня, я быстро спускаю его с дерева, детские руки крепко обхватывают меня за шею, пачкаясь в крови волколаков. Он боялся за меня, я чувствую это, и чувствую его облегчение, радость и... _любовь._ Любовь. Этот странный человеческий детеныш меня любит, и почему-то это наполняет радостью мое сердце. Я совершенно уверен, что это именно любовь, очень похожая на ту, что я испытываю к собственному отцу. _Ada,_ как же ты там? Я крепко обнимаю Нневилла, прежде чем поставить его на землю и помочь спуститься Айлин. Мы идем в сторону ранее виденного мной замка, и едва выбираемся из перелеска, как наш сопровождающий останавливается и что-то спрашивает. Я чувствую, что Нневилл находиться в радостном возбуждении, а Айлин чем-то раздражена. Они говорят обо мне. Интересно, как здесь относятся к эльфам?

Наконец, ко мне обращается Нневил, он что-то говорит, показывая на ближайший вяз и обрисовывая форму листа на своей ладошке, потом показывает на замок и вопросительно смотрит на меня. Я ничего не понимаю. Смотрю на других людей, они тоже смотрят выжидательно. Неужели глазам смертных настолько темно, что они не видят очертания замка на темном небе? Показываю направление к убежищу, пытаясь убедить жестами, что идти надо именно туда, и говорю:

- Большой каменный замок, - подумав, добавляю то же на квенья. Черный человек не реагирует, значит и он эльфийских языков не знает. Нневил начинает что-то говорить ему, когда совсем близко раздаются тяжелые шаги и звериное дыхание. Я прячу своих спутников за спиной. Куда нас завели? Я вижу вдалеке огромную фигуру с собакой у ног. Впрочем, люди не волнуются, разве что Нневилл крепко вцепился в мою ногу. Вскоре он подходит близко, этот странный человек, он выглядит как гном, такой же волосатый и необъятный, но размерами сравним с троллем. Что это за существо?

Гном-гигант заговорил с черным человеком, а затем поднес свой фонарь прямо к моему лицу, если он надеялся меня ослепить, то его ждет горькое разочарование, или я не сын Трандуила. Однако, несмотря на то, что я был готов защищаться, нападать на меня никто не спешил. Едва странное существо ответило человеку, как закричала Айлин, но кричала она не испуганно, а скорее гневно и сердито. Среди прочего я различил свое имя. Пока женщина продолжала более спокойно беседовать с незнакомцем, я пришел к выводу, что эльфов здесь раньше не встречали. Этим можно было объяснить и странный интерес к моей внешности, и слишком мрачный лес, и напавших на нас волколаков, и то, что никто не знает языков. Что ж, ничего удивительного, в Рохане до нашей встречи с Эомером тоже эльфов долго не было видно. Ну что ж, раз здесь давно не встречали Первых Детей Эру, нужно постараться произвести приятное впечатление.

В наступившей неожиданно тишине оглушительно чихнул Нневилл, и я убрал нож. Похоже, здоровью ребенка больше угрожает ночная прохлада, чем странный гном-гигант, кем бы он ни был. Я поднимаю его на руки и заворачиваю полой своего плаща, кажется, мальчик немного замерз. Наконец мы идем в сторону замка, гигант вместе с собакой отправляются, наоборот, в лес. Минут через 10 мы уже подошли к главному входу. Айлин воспользовалась этим моментом, чтобы снова задать черному человеку какие-то вопросы. Не знаю, что он ей ответил, но неожиданно для всех она начала падать. Я еле успел подхватить ее у самой земли, что было довольно сложно, ведь я все еще нес на руках ребенка. Наш провожатый обернулся на крик Нневилла и поспешил мне помочь. К моему удивлению, он вытащил из рукава деревянную палочку и стал водить ею над телом женщины. Из свободного кончика вырвалась молния, напомнившая те, что извлекал из своего посоха Митрандир. Сердце в моей груди забилось быстрее, когда я осознал, кто передо мной. _Майя. Черный майя. _Неужели это _**Гортхаур?!**_

_**Конец POV**_

* * *

A/N: Спасибо всем тем, кто продолжает читать мое творение. Для меня это очень много значит. Следующая глава появится через две недели.

С уважением,

**Jamie Bradley**

UPD: спасибо комментирующему гостю, который заметил, что я потеряла слова в фразе "во время полнолуния _для других магических существ_ укус оборотня практически смертелен". И нет, Леголас не укушен.


End file.
